


Zusammen Über Millionen Sterne

by Manticoreship



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manticoreship/pseuds/Manticoreship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the night of the Finals, Mario Götze felt all the pressure of the world above his shoulders. But he also has Marco Reus by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zusammen Über Millionen Sterne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misterywhitegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterywhitegirl/gifts).



> P.S.: This is my first fanfiction. I wrote this to my girlfriend 'misterywhitegirl' because she's one of the greatest Gotzeus shipper in the world (: And yeah, because she moved to Portugal and I miss our little talks and whatever. Writing fics kinda fills the gap (: 
> 
> P.P.S.: English is not my first language.

The German National Team's bus was driving towards the stadium, and the players were anxious. It was the Brazil's World Cup final game, and they were going the face Argentina. The pressure above the German Team was enormous, but one of them was feeling particularly uncomfortable.

Mario Götze grew up watching Barcelona's games. The best team in the world, the most tactical football in the planet. Inheriting the philosophy of Netherlands' classical team - The Clockwork Orange - but adding the strategic personality of its players, the Barcelona's Machine was built around one particular gear: Lionel Messi, also the brain behind Argentina's National Team.

Götze was about to meet Messi in the field, and that thought was driving him insane. All the pressure in the world was falling in Mario's head, and the young german was feeling like the stadium's Atlas, holding all the concrete and iron's weight on his shoulders. It kept him too distracted to hear the steps slowly approaching through the bus' corridor.  
Mario was already used to the presence of another idol, the coach of that magnific Barcelona's team. Pep Guardiola, who have been hired by Bayern Munich, quickly felt interested in having Götze playing for the Bavarian Reds. And Mario, seeing an oportunity of being trained by one of the most tactical coachs he ever saw, didn't hesitate in accelerate his transference, going to Bayern and leaving Borussia Dortmund behind. 

"Wie geht's?" The words came out suddenly, taking Mario away from his trance. It wasn't, though, the words that awoke him, but the voice that built them.  
"It's alright. It's just..." Götze followed Marco's hair with his eyes. Those well-built blonde waves were incapable of getting messed, even when Marco was running. Instead they created a balance with his body. And while he was sitting, Mario couldn't take his eyes away from those waves.

"Are you worried about the game? Facing Messi in the field?" Asked Reus, Borussia Dortmund's winger, Mario Götze's ex-teammate. In the times both wore the yellow-and-black jersey, they were unbeatable in the European fields. A mix of genious and play skills made the duo the players under the spotlight. When Mario left for Bayern Munich, Reus felt rejected, disposable and - in the first time of his life - alone. DFB's call awoke not just their will of playing together again, but also their love.

"Of course I'm worried about the game, Scheiße!" hasted Mario - We are going to play against Argentina! Against Messi! Can't you see it? Messi will be there! - Götze pointed to the colossal stadium right ahead.  
"And I'll be there too..." Reus pressed his little finger against Götze's hand "...by your side"

Reus' last words created an whirlwind inside Mario's head. Suddenly his mind was wiped away by memories of Marco and him together. The many goals they scored for Borussia, their signature cheer move, the holidays they spent in Ibiza... all of it was dropped into his mind like a giant wave, and that thought made him feel such a horrible pain. Not for the memories, that were beautiful and kind, but for the rememberance of the day he told Reus that he was going to Munich.

All the romantic mood they were was quickly exchanged by a rage's eruption. Marco said words that was hurt Mario slowly, bit by bit, leaving him emotionally mutilated. In the end, Reus simply pushed him away and left the hotel room they were. Götze looked to the door waiting to see a regretful Marco, but instead he saw the door shutting in a stomp, cutting the line that connected them.

"Are you gonna stand there with me, meine Liebe?" Whispered Mario, forcing Reus to get close to hear all the sentence.  
"Always. I came here to stand by your side, isn't?" Marco was looking down, showing that he was feeling awkward with all that care.   
"Hey!" Götze put his hook-curved index finger under Reus' chin, softly moving it up, making Marco look directly into his eyes again. "You came here to play some football! What happened back there in Armenia's game was an accident! You are in the Nationalmannschaft by your on merits, and because Jogi blindly trusts you."  
"But I didn't played a game until now, Sunny." When Götze heard that nickname, the one Marco gave him by the morning after an amazing and passionate night, his eyes wandered around the bus. He was feeling really awkward, in a good way, but mostly he was feeling numb. Love numb. But before he could put himself together, Reus kept talking - I don't know Joachim want me playing in the Finals!  
"He trusts you and in the ball you play, Woodyinho" The nickname, pronounced in a mocking tone, made they both laugh and look right into each other's eyes. All they want in that moment was to kiss and seal that magnificent moment. But suddenly all the light went down, and they realized the bus has entered Maracanã's vehicle tunnel and that the Finals were even closer - And, for Götze, the world seemed to get heavier.

 

After the conventional warm-up, Joachim called his players to the vest and there he speech about that game's real importance. It would be the German Gold Generation's crowning, headed by Bastian Schweinsteiger, Lukas Podolski and Phillip Lahm. They had a good-looking football, a tactic and agressive way of play and, most important of all, an extraordinary team. The German International Team - Die Nationalmannschaft - didn't had star-players, but true gears that kept the machine moving.   
Reus was looking to Mario's reactions during all Joachim's speech, specially when Jogi mentioned the gears of the German Machine. Marco knew that Götze wished to be part of an exceptional team. And, after all, he was happy to see him under Guardiola's tutorage, even if it kept them away from each other. Götze chased it through all his life, dreamed about it all his life. And watching him finally achieve it was an amazing yet painful feeling for Reus. But he understood that decision, and the importance it had to his lover. And yet his pride didn't allowed him to show it up, Marco was happy - yes, happy - to see Mario playing for Bayern.

When Jogi finally ended his speech, the subs wished luck to the other players and walked to the bench. Reus, instead, walked in Götze's direction and softly slapped his thigh. When Mario turned to see what happened, his vision was covered by that yellow waves, and the smell of Marco's hair filled his nose. But the best feeling came after, when Reus' lips touched his face. 

"Good game" Marco said touching Götze's nape.   
"I'll wait for you in the field"

 

The crowd cheer was deafening in Maracanã, that was painted blue and white. The rooters were celebrating a beautiful goal, and they instantly knew that goal would be transmitted throughout History. Götze was running and looking to the bench, looking for Reus, but he didn't knew if he wanted to find him. Messi's goal was a piece of art, and his tricks destabilized both Hummels and Boateng, and his signature kick send the ball in a tracked line into the goal. Neuer jumped after it, but it was an impossible reach. The young Mario was devasted, and his feeling about being part of a great team had been took away from him. "Messi is a great player, but not me" he thought. "It will be impossible to do for my team the same him gave for his", Götze repeated in his mind, while he nodded in disagree, a try to exorcise those thoughts from his mind. The second half was running out of time. It would be the end of the German Gold Generation. They were headed to fail. 

When they placed the ball in the midfield, Götze looked again to the bench searching for his lover, but didn't found him. He started to imagine he left the stadium, deprive himself to see the misfortune of his squad. "Comprehensible", he thought, while the referee's whistle took him away from his thoughts. He felt a palpitation hammer in his chest for a moment, but he tried to hide that feeling and give his best. Borussia's rooters accused him of don't give a shit in his last game for the team, and he didn't want to give that impression to all the people in Germany.

But Reus' absence and the imminent end of the match were thumbling inside his head. He didn't knew if he could deal with all that pressure. He didn't felt prepared to be there. He was chasing his crown and his chance of being important, to show the world he could play football, but life seemed to hide a colossal fail behind every great opportunity. He didn't knew if he could handle all of it at once. The whistle sounded again and tears came up in his eyes. He also knew his presence in the field was starting to mess up the team's strategy, so that whistle could only mean two things: His substitution or the end of the game.  
But quickly Götze wiped out his tears and opened a relieved smile. Reus was warming up in the edge of the field, ready to enter the game. Götze felt a warm wave covering all his body, thinking of how beautiful Reus looked with an white jersey. 

Reus looked with a glimpse to Götze and blinked. Mario understood that sign as their mutual code for show confidence. It was like Marco was saying, even in the distance, that from now on everything will be okay.  
It awoke the feeling Götze needed. That blink made him look for a way of being unforgetable. The next referee's whistle announced a free kick that Götze, lost in his thoughts, didn't even saw happen. Reus ran to the fire zone, but Muller's headbutt sent the ball right into Romero's hands. While Marco was retreating, running back to the midfield, he stopped by Mario's side.

"We still have five minutes, plus injury time. C'mon, we are here to write History."

There was a sequence of nice target kicks in the next minutes. Argentina was playing like a turtle shell, trying to keep the score, and Germany was desperately looking for a draw. That could lead them to the prorogation, and the extra minutes would be enough for a comeback and possibly a victory. When the ball left Lahm's foot, with an incredible speed, exploded in Romero's gloves and fled out of the field, Götze ran to take the corner kick without wasted time. When he placed the ball in the corner, he heard someone screaming "Vier!" in the background. He didn't saw who gave him the alert, but now he knew they had four minutes until the end of the match. Four minutes to chase the draw.   
While his foot was quickly moving right into the ball, Götze looked to the little crowd of players in front of Romero's goal. There here found Reus. The ball seemed to track a perfect curve just to find the winger's yellow shiny head. When the net trembled, Götze felt his knees trembling too, and took a while to him to understand that was a goal. A Marco Reus goal. Mario ran to his lover, looking right into his eyes. Reus was running too, looking for Götze. They felt it was finally the time to do their signature celebration move again. But when they were getting closer, all their german teammates jumped over Marco. Götze just opened his mouth in a fake smile, clearly unsatisfied to not celebrate with his man, but also infinitely happy with the goal.

Briefly after the match restart the whistle sounded again. There was time to prorogation. The next minutes showed up a quick game, with both teams really agressive. Not only in the way of play, but also in the fouls. Only in the first half three yellow cards were given. The game was about to lose control. And there were five minutes to penalties.  
When Neuer threw the ball to Schweinsteiger, that was completely tired, Reus saw there an opportunity. He screamd, asking for a pass. Bastian understood what Reus wanted to make, and gave him the ball. 

Reus quickly tricked two argentinian midfielders, and ran through the left side of the field. Passed to Müller, that returned the ball in a marvellous way. The defenders were confused. The speed applied by the germans was so intense they couldn't even see the ball. Marco took the ball and kept running. But then he saw, running as quickly as him - but in a way better position - Mario Götze.

The time seemed to run slowly then. If Reus could conclude that pass, it would be a favor exchange. When his foot touched the ball, it fled turning around itself, in a effect that tricked the argentinian defenders once again. Götze was running like a missile, and he knew exactly where the ball would go. That pass was like the kiss Reus returned him in their warminha bed in Dortmund, or the "I love you, Sunny" he spoke when Götze declared his love for the first time. It was a care exchange between two lovers. If Mario scored, and Reus knew he could score, then Götze would be a german hero, a priority gear in the german machine. And that, Reus always knew, was Mario's dream. That pass was not just the ultimate declaration of love, it was also the biggest gift a lover can give to another. And Reus was feeling insanely happy for doing this to his - only his - Mario Götze.  
And when Sunny stopped the ball in his chest and waited until the ball meet the perfect angle to the most powerful kick, the German squad seemed to freeze. They were all waiting, incapable of breath. So Mario finally kicked, and the ball fled with rocket speed. Like the first goal, the net trembled dramaticly, and Götze ran in celebration. Marco was also running to him, and when their eyes met, in overflowing love and passion, they knew that moment was only theirs. There was no need to sign, and in the perfect time both jumped to their signature move, back to back in the air. When their bodies touched - not the way they were used too, though - then they sealed the love they felt. All the bad moments were passing waters. When their feet got back to the ground, they were only one being again.

The match's last minutes were painful. They passed slowly, leaving everyone in the German team tense. But Götze was incredbly happy, the smile covering all his face. And Reus was watching him in a close distance, thinking how he was the luckiest man in the world. When the whistle declared the end of the match, Sunny ran to his Woodyinho, and they hugged each other. But then, in front of the eyes of the world, Reus stole a kiss from Götze. Their lips touched in a childish way, like the first time they kissed. But this time it was in front of the world. But didn't cared about it. So Götze returned the kiss.

"Just like in the game" Mario's smile was shining so bright there  
"Just like in the game, my Sunny."

Götze walked the stair to the Champion's Podium completly numb. He saw Lahm rise the Cup, and then he touched that valueable object. He felt extremely happy in that moment, and he was happier to see Marco by his side. He finally has become important. He put his brick in the future's building. He was thinking of how he finally became part of a biggest thing. But there was no space in his head for the championship or the German Squad in that moment. He was not thinking about it.

 

He was thinking about Marco Reus' love.


End file.
